This invention concerns bicycle lights attachable to a bicycle (e.g. to handlebars) or to a rider's helmet. In particular the invention concerns a bicycle light of efficient and compact configuration, producing both spot and flood lighting and preferably with side lights.
Front and rear bicycle lights have been available in many different forms. Front bike lights have been provided for attachment to handlebars and to helmets, have been self-contained with battery or wired to a separately mounted battery. The front lights typically have several modes of operation, i.e. steady or flashing, and sometimes have ability to adjust brightness. Some have switched on automatically with darkness. Side lights have been included on a few of them. Many models of front lights have been offered by Planet, Cygolite, Busch & Mueller, NightRider, Cat Eye, Knog, and Light & Motion.
Some bicycle lights have provided light projection with fill light around a spot beam, useful for illuminating trails. Light & Motion's SECA light had upper deep biconic reflectors and lower shallower reflectors behind a single curved front face. The challenges with that design was the difficulty in creating a curved face that is optically clean.
However, in available bicycle lights prior to this invention there has not been a compact and efficient front light providing spot and flood beams, with efficient optics and with optional side lights, as in the bicycle light described below.